The Fallen Way
by ChuChieX3
Summary: The lives Of The Fallen Angels.Rixon, Patch, And even Gabe try to find their place in life.
1. Who?

**PLEASE IM THE KIND OF AUTHOR THAT LIKES TO INTERACT WITH THEIR READERS PLEASE DONT BE SHY TO GIVE REVIEWS!**

Chapter 1:Who Would Do This?

Rixon POV

"Baby there's a package here for you."Vee said handing me the medium sized box.

"What is it?"She asked eager

"If I knew what it was I wouldn't have to open it. Now would I?"She shook her head no. I ripped the paper off of the package and was shocked by what I see. There right in front of me sat two big bags of Marijuana and another two of Meth. As soon as I peeked into the box I sealed it shut hastily hopeful Vee didn't see.

"Can I see? What is it?"She asked trying to sneak a quick look over my shoulder.

"It's nothing for me I'm just holding it for a friend."I said trying t figure out who could've sent me this. There were only a small number of dealers I know in Maine. Myself being one. Even though I don't actually smoke it anymore except when I'm at a get-together or a party or when I seriously need to get my mind off of something. I picked up the package and carried it to my bedroom. I hid it underneath my bed next to all the additional drugs I own. That includes Heroin, Angel dust and cocaine stuff along that nature.

"Rix could you make somebody's day and come lay with me. The movies is about to start."Vee called from the other room.

"Sure, just give me a second Love."I Responded Pulling Out my Phone To BBM Unit and ask him if he sent the package.

_Unit-__Wat Package?_

_Rixon__-Somebody sent me Meth And Maryjane In The Mail_

_Unit__-Srri me but imma come by with a couple of chicks so we can light ?_

_Rixon__-Kopy Kool_


	2. Not Right Now

**if you dont understand the characters of the story reading _THE DAILY LIFE OF NORA AND_ PATCH Will help you**

Chapter 2:Not Right Now

Patch POV

The sound of my ringing woke me. I looked at the caller ID: Unit.

"Yo"

"Patch pal how are you?"

"Unit you don't call me at 4am and ask how I'm doing. What do you want?"

"Jeez cool down I was just wondering if you and Nora want to come by freaky's place."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's just me Rixon Dayna and Klhoe. Just friends having fun. Smoke and drinks. Totally harmless." I know I sound crazy. But whenever Rix and Unit are together it's never safe. They are like partners in crime.

"What time you gonna get there?"

"Around 8 or 8:30"

"Okay we'll meet you there."I said

"Alright" he ended the call. Nora stirred in bed next to me. Her eyes fluttered open and scanned the room. I swiftly close my eyes before hers land on me.

"I know you're not sleeping baby." she snickers. Well it was worth a try.

"Good morning" I sigh pulling her to me.

"Good morning." she says against my lips before kissing me fervently. I pulled away before things got too carried away. But she still tries to kiss me yet again and I pulled away.

"Nora stop" I murmured

"Why?"She huffed

"I just don't feel like doing that right now."I lied. Of course I was in the mood to make love to her. But taking someones virginity should be special.

"Patch please I'm begging you."I shook my head no. And she pouted rolling over to her side of the bed.

"I love you angel."I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah sure." she muttered swatting me away.

**please chapters are so short will be longer once the story get going.**


	3. Wow!

**please review!**

Chapter 3:Wow!

Unit POV

I was driving the Audi my way to Freaky's residence. I texted Dayna and Klhoe and told them to meet me here. It's been a while since I took time to just loosen up and have good quality time with friends. That's why I invited patch to come hang out with us. I pulled into the garage of the building and saw that Patch's Lamborghini Embolado was already parked. I made my way to the elevator and pushed the seventh floor. I checked my watch it was only 8:45. I told the girls to come at nine. The elevator dinged signaling it was my floor. I was overwhelmed by what I saw. Its surprising Rixon can afford to live here and drive a Buggati Veyron 16. must get paid lots of money selling drugs. Maybe I should become a part of the dealing myself. I scanned the hall for apartment number 714 and found it in the far right corner. I knocked on the door Nora answered.

"Hi Unit. I haven't seen you in forever." She said throwing her arms around my shoulders. I patted her back

"What's up? Where's Freaky and Patch?"

"They are in the room." she walked towards the hall and I followed closing the front door behind me. She tapped on the door before going in.

"You have a guest." she said to the guys. I was again astonished by how big the master bedroom was. There was a plasma TV on the wall. Under it was a coffee table and a black leather sofa. The walls were tinted midnight blue and the carpet floor was black. It matched the midnight blue duvet on Rixons bed. The sheets were silk had black lace embroidery so did the all pillows. The king bed had a grey platform and the head board was a huge grey R written in script.

"Wow Rix! How the hell do you get the cash to pay for all this shit?"I asked still looking around the room. He laughed at my admiration.

"Seriously. You've got silk sheets, a leather couch, that custom headboard and you drive the most expensive car in the world. Tell me how do you do it?"

"I don't know honestly. It's like I woke up one day and just all this money appeared"

"And what about you Patch" I said purposely interrupting his and Nora's make out session.

"I'm fine Unit" He said wiping his bottom lip of gloss.

"They've been going at each other like that ever since they got here so why don't we go get a drink."Rixon said to me getting out of bed and grabbing his Iphone off of the stained glass night stand.

"Sure" I said taking off my jacket and throwing it onto the Bed. He led me out of the room and into the kitchen. Where I was once again shocked he could afford this kind of stuff. The countertop was black marble and the cabinet doors were glass so you could see the contents inside of them.

"What do you have?"I asked Rixon

"Everything." he sighed and pulled out two glasses from the cabinets

"What are you drinking?"He doubled over in amusement

"The same thing I always drink Hennessey."

"Give me something a little stronger."I said boldly

"Like…"

"Surprise me" he chuckled and pulled out a bottle of Cognac Hennessey and another bottle that looked Pinnacle Vodka. He handed me the glass of vodka. i took a sip and it burned my throat.

"So where is the product?"

"It's under my bed"

"Did you roll it already?"

"No I wasn't planning on smoking it until you texted me. So I never had the time to find the right rolling paper."

"Did you look in the closet? Because last time we smoked together they were in there."

"Oh yeah I forgot" he said and he made his way to the linen closet

"Found it!"

"Good now go get the stuff."I said impatiently

"What about the girls you called don't you want to wait for them?"

"No now hurry" he laughed and went back into his bedroom. I checked my watch. It was 9:05 when the doorbell rang._ Right on time_ I thought

**let me kno wat u think **

_**XOXO ChuChieX3**_


	4. FUN

**please review**

Chapter 4: Fun

Unit POV

I opened the door to discover Dayna and Klhoe On the other side.

"Hey ladies"

"Hey Unit Where's your pal?"Dayna said enthusiastically looking around the apartment.

"He went into his room to get us the stuff." she nodded

"Come in and sit down" I say leading them to the living room

"So what are we doing again?"Klhoe asked me plopping down onto the couch

"We can do whatever you want Klho."I said sitting next to her. She was wearing Black Spandex tights that showed off her big Latina ass and a black belly shirt that spelled 'LOVE' in white letters and finished the outfit with her white . Dayna was wearing Khaki shorts and white belly shirt similar to Klhoes and wedged sandals.

"So …"Dayna trailed off

"Do you girls want something to drink?"

"Why not?" klhoe said dramatically flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Sure" Dayna replied checking her French manicured nails. I made my way into the kitchen and started looking for the liquor.

"What are you doing?"Rixon asked I jumped

"Don't scare me like that freaky!"I sigh and he chuckled

"My bad. Here I rolled one for you." He said handing me the blunt. I took it from his hand

"Thanks. Where are the bottles?"

"The second to the last." he said pointing to the cabinet

"The girls are here."I say pulling out the Moscoto

"Okay and which one am I supposed to be with?"

"Dayna she's the one in the shorts The brunette." he nodded lighting his joint and tossing me the lighter.

"Grab four glasses and meet me in the living room" he nodded taking a long pull of the blunt. I made my way back to the living room and set the bottle down on the table. I sat back down next to Klho and lit my joint taking a pull.

"Oooh smoking like a chimney?"She asked

"Yup" I said popping the p'. She reached for it and took a pull herself. Next thing I know Rixon came in with four glasses and Nora and Patch following him.

"We are gonna head out." Nora said putting on Patch's sweater. Patch took a drag of Rixons blunt and waved bye

"See you later Unit" he said handing Rixon the joint back. Rixon set the glasses on the table and right away I'm aware of Dayna's reactoin to him.

'OMG HE IS SO SEXY!' she mouthed fanning herself and Klhoe sent her thumbs up approving. Rixon poured Moscoto into all four of the glasses. We all took a glass and so the fun began.

**do you want me to write a chapter about their fun?review let me know**


	5. Innocence

**_please review_**

Chapter 5:So Much Love

The movement of Patch getting out of bed awoke Nora. She peeked through heavy eyelids and saw it was only groaned and rolled over.

"Patch?"She Croaked voice still filled with sleep

"Shh..."He whispered getting back into bed "go back to sleep angel" burying her face into his shoulder she snuggled into him

"Why were you up?"Nora mumbled running her hands through his hair affectionately

"I just went to check something." he whispered and kissed her forehead Nora nodded and whispered in his ear "I'm so horny" before nibbling his earlobe. Patch pulled Nora so she had a leg on each side of him and began kissing her eagerly with fervor. They're mouths worked as one tongues twisted. His hands slid to the hem of her shirt and he atugged. She sat up pulling it off. Revealing her red bra with black lace. Patch groaned and reached up to take hold of her mounds in each hand. Squeezing and pulling at her breasts. She bit her lip and sighed at the feelings that coursed through her body. Nora leaned down and once again their mouths were joined in a dance. Patch skillfully unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. Exposing her bare chest to him. He licked his lips and had a rogue look in his eye. Nora Blushed and covered herself with her arms. Patch flipped them over so he was straddling her.

"Why are you covering yourself?"Nora shrugged and let patch pull her arms away. She looked down Cheeks glowing a deep crimson.

"Look at me" he whispered she shook her head no and patch cradled her face in his hands forcing her to look at him

"Angel you're so beautiful don't be shy" He said against her neck. Placing warm open mouth kisses from her neck to her collarbone all the way to her rosy pink nipple. He took her into his mouth and sucked mercilessly. Nora moaned and tugged on his curls. He bit down lightly before switching over to her other breast and repeating the same actions. Pure pleasure was pumping in her veins and the only thing she could comprehend was him. Patch kissed in between her heaving torso and continued his journey descending towards her most personal region. He soothingly pried her legs open and laved her inner thighs. Whenever Nora felt him get close to her core she tensed and he sensed her discomfort. But when his fingers traced her panty line she clamped her legs shut.

"Nora Relax, Spread Your legs" He whispered in her ear before kissing her again lovingly this time showing her how he felt through their kisses. Finally she gave in and allowed him access to her most prized possession. He pulled off her panties stroking her legs along the way.

"Are you second guessing? Do you want me to stop?"

"No I want just scared" she said smiling reassuringly.

"I love you. I want you to feel calm around me. Don't be afraid." he whispered against her jaw. She nodded and relaxed her legs. Patch guided her legs apart as far as they could go. And Nora shuddered as he ran his fingers up and down her slit. He sucked his finger then lightly started prodding at her taut hole trying to loosen her.

"Damn Nora you're tight. My finger can barely fit in." she giggled when she felt his breath against her center. He stopped poking at her opening and decided to use his tongue instead. He pushed her legs up to her shoulders to get a better position. He lapped at the juices on her outer lips. Enjoying the taste of sweet nectar. He sucked her clit while trying to open her with his fingers.

"Mmmm is it supposed to feel like this?." she moaned

"Patch I want you to make love to me now" she moaned he stopped his ministrations on her womanhood and crawled on top of her. Nora could feel his shaft in position to take her and she felt demoralized by his massive size.

"This might hurt a little bit" he said as he grabbed his erection and pressed it to her slick cunt. Before he could get all the way in she started squirming.

"That's painful" she whimpered. He kissed her cheek soothingly

"I know Angel just bare with me."He started kissing her trying to her from the pain as he attempted to enter her again. She reached to grip his biceps. Without further hesitation he strained his cock into her soaked tightness. A scorching burning pain erupted from in between her legs. She stared up at him in tears her voice went rough with her earsplitting scream of agony. Immediately Patch could feel her innocence ooze onto him and down to the sheets. He pulled out until only the head remained inside. Nora whimpered noisily

"You're bleeding." patch said wiping the tears from her face. Even Though her cries of agony made his heart ache, he could not help his hips movements.

"Breathe Angel" she took a deep breath and he kept going. He pulled back again before shoving his member deeply into her. Multiple sensations wracked her entire body as he moved swiftly the burning subsiding.

"How does that feel?"

"Ooh that feels amazing." she moaned throwing her head back in pure ecstasy at the feeling of him stretching her to the limit.

"Fuck! You're So tight!"He growled, biting harshly at her tender flesh as he began pounding her cunt. She moaned in response as she scratched her nails down his back. Her own hips began to grind in time with his strokes. She felt a coil begin under her navel and tensed.

"Did I do something wrong?"He gradually slowed down his movements

"No! Don't stop I feel…I don't know. What's happening?"He sped up his thrusts again

"Your gonna let go" he groaned feeling his own orgasm start. She did as he said and she cried his name in release. Her whole body was flooded with fatigue. Feeling her walls clamp even tighter around him he ejaculated his hot seed into her and his body went limp on top of her panting and still connected.

"I love you Jev" she whispered running her hands up and down his back. He shivered at the sound of his real name. He pushed himself up on his forearms and looked into her beautiful grey eyes. They held so much love and compassion that it took his breath away. At that moment he could see into her soul and he knew he would never love anyone as much as he loved her.

"I love you too."


	6. Just To Cuddle

Chapter Six: Just To Cuddle

**Dayna POV**

Three cups of Moscoto, And five shots of Grey Goose Cherry later I decided to end the drinking there because I for one am a person who knows their limits. Me and Rixon were currently sitting on the couch together. His arm around my shoulders and I had my hand on his thigh. The sexual tension between was escalating just as fast as the tension between Klhoe and Gabe. Or maybe not so much. It looked like they were trying to swallow each other. Sooner or later I knew that she was either gonna wind up on her knees with his cock in her mouth. Or she was gonna be bent over on all fours with him behind her pounding into her. But that's not a image I would like to see. i on the other hand am very insecure and wouldn't give a guy my body that I only knew for a week. Especially not a hour.

"Maybe we should go in the bedroom and continue the fun in there."Rixon suggested

"I don't know" I say hesitantly .Rixon seemed like a really nice guy who I could in fact see myself dating but…Like I said before there is no way that I d give myself to him only knowing him for a hour if that.

"Oh c'mon we'll only be gone for a few minutes they'll never even notice we left." he said nuzzling my ear. I looked over to where Klhoe and Gabe were sitting and they seemed way to aroused to even look the other way. Gabe's hands started wandering and I think I heard Klhoe Moan softly.

"Okay fine. But just to cuddle."I responded giving in. He chuckled then nodded. There's nothing wrong with cuddling. It wouldn't lead to anything else. Right? He tugged on my hand and led me down the hall to the master bedroom. I craned my neck to have one last look at Gabe and Klhoe. he was now between her legs sucking her neck and I knew it was gonna leave a love bite. Klhoe bit her lip and started grinding into Gabe. I scoffed and shook my head at them. Savages !Rixon opened the door to the room on the right and guided me inside closing the door behind him. But not locking it. I looked around and took in my surroundings. How is it that he can afford a place like this?

"Make yourself comfortable. At the rate their going You'll be here for a while."

"I know Might as well enjoy while I'm here" I mumbled. he laughed and put his iphone in the charger setting it on the bedside table while taking of his watch and rings but not his crucifix chain.

"may I?"I asked gesturing to the bed he nodded and pulled back the comforter for me. I took off my shoes and climbed onto the bed resting against many fluffy pillows.

"how is it that you can afford a place like this?"I wondered

"lots and lots of stressful tiring work" he sighed climbing into the bed after me. He pulled me to him and pressed his mouth to mine. His lips were the softest I had ever felt. He tasted vaguely of strong alcohol it was so intoxicating. literally. I put my hands in his hair and he started stroking my back. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and he responded willingly. After a while he pulled back and I was breathing heavily.

"I have a idea" Rixon said in a sing song voice

"mmmhhhmm"

"how about we play a game?"he suggested

"what game?"I asked curious

"Truth Or Dare"

"I thought we were cuddling" I pouted

"you won't have to do anything you don't want." he offered

"okay I'll play but only until Gabe and Klhoe finish."I say trying to convince myself. I didn't want him to thing I was afraid of what he might dare me to do. But on the inside I was shaking terrified of the smile he now wore on his face.


	7. The Morning Aftter

Chapter 7:The Morning After

Dayna POV

Waking I found myself in a dim sun was still getting higher and the horizon made the the skies a amber mix. I opened my eye's and found myself in Rixons bedroom with my head against his naked torso. Oh No what did I do?My sisters gonna kill me .Okay quiet down Dee it's Okay just try to remember what happened last night. I hazily Remember Klhoe and Gabe making out,Rixon invited me into his bed ,We cuddled, I kissed that everything is blurry. I slide out of bed and make my way to the living room to seek out Klhoe. As I make my way along the hall silky hands clutch my waist and pull me backwards into the bathroom.

"Dee What Happened?I was searching for you last Night but Gabe said that you were in bed with Rixon. Did you sleep with him? My ally Nicole said they had a one Night stand and she couldn't walk in a straight line for days. "

"Klhoe I just need to get out of here before he wakes up I can't face him not knowing what went on last Night "I say to her starting to dread what I did. What if we did sleep together? Did we use protection? But I'm not on the pill. All of this is starting to give me a headache.

"Girl you don't look to good. Come let's get out of here we'll talk about it later "she told me leading me away from the bathroom and into the sitting room. We picked up our belongings and rapidly left the apartment noiselessly treading down the halls. All I kept thinking was this isn't the last time I will hear of Rixon or see him for that matter.

_**tell me what you think followers**_

_**chuchiex3**_


	8. Promise

Chapter 8:Promise

Nora Pov

"Babe!" "Gosh Vee could you be any louder" I said

"I can't accept the fact you didn't tell me you lost your virginity. I'm your best friend Nora. Please tell me Marcie doesn't know."

"No Vee you're the only one. Patch doesn't even know .I need you to help me out. "

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"Vee asked

"No I panicked almost immediately after I thought I Was"

"You really need to tell Patch so you're not alone in this state "she says straight forwardly. Possibly it wouldn't such a terrible idea telling him. What's the worst that could happen? Just as I thought that the locks on the door tumble and the man himself walks in.

"Speaking Of The Devil. I'll call you back as soon as I find out" I utter into the phone

"Good Luck Babe" She hangs up

"As soon as you find out what?"Patch Calls From The Kitchen. I get out of bed padding my way to him. He was putting away the groceries.

"Baby I need to tell you something "I say guardedly

"Okay... "He says suspiciously still not looking at me.

"Look at me" I beg. He turns around eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"Promise me you won't be mad" That seemed to get his attention.

"I promise I won't stay mad. Because I don't what you did. "He says sincerely. Well that's good enough for me. Okay here goes. I take a deep lungful of air.

"I think I might be pregnant "I speak softly

"What? Talk louder "he says straining to hear me.

"I said I think I'm with child "I say bit by bit as if I'm talking to a three year old child.

"Seriously? "He says and I'm not sure of his response so I nod looking down. He steps nearer and tips my jaw up so I'm forced to look in his eyes. He actually looks pleased. He leans in kisses me frantically. When we pull away I'm winded and puzzled.

"So you're happy?"

"Of course Why would you think I'd be angry?"

"Because in the movies when things like that happen the boy always leaves the Girl."I say hopeful I don't sound as brainless as I felt.

"Angel I love you I would never leave you no matter what the cause."

"Never?"

"Ever. But now we need to get you a test to make certain. "He pulls out his phone and calls someone.

"Hey Kourt I need You to buy some pregnancy tests for me...Yeah Right now...Bring them here as soon as possible."

"Is she coming over? "He puts his phone down on the counter

"Yeah she's gonna drop them off here. But in the meantime you can help me put away this food I bought" I nod and from that instant on I knew everything was gonna be alright.

**REVIEW PLEASE.I wont update unless this story has at least 10 reviews**

_**P.S CHAPTER 9 IS ALREADY WRITTEN**_

**XOXO CHUCHIE**


	9. Positive

Nora POV

Here I stand looking down at the test with two lines staring right back at me. I can't believe this. I'm pregnant? I'm with child. I'm expecting!

"Patch!"He pokes his head all the way through the bathroom door.

"What does it say?"

"Two lines means positive right?"He nods tentatively "Then I guess that means your gonna be a father."I shout and run into his arms. Wow this is actually happening. We stayed in each other's embrace for I don't know how long when I thought of the best idea ever.

"Baby I just thought of the best idea ever. "

"What?"

"We should call all of our closest friends and gather them together and tell them the news "I say with a goofy grin on my face. But Patch seems less eager.

"That might not be such a good idea Angel "he said pulling away

"Why not?"I say all huffy

"I don't know it's just complex "I cross my arms across my chest

"Explain... "He sighs

"Well take Rixon and Maria for example. They used to date and if they're in the same room things could get ugly if someone says the wrong thing. You Know? " I shake my head.

"No I don't know "I don't care I'm standing my ground I want everyone to know I'm expecting as soon as possible.

"Okay...What about Gabe and Klhoe everybody knows whenever they're together they can't keep their hands off each other. "Well he did have a point there. But I'm still sticking with my decision. I turn and walk out of the room.

"I don't care what you say. We all are just gonna have to gain self control for my sake. I want us all to be like one big happy family."Patch chuckled and shook his head in disapproval.

"Whatever makes you happy Angel."He says in defeat flopping down on the couch. I kiss his cheek and make my way to the house phone to call Vee.

_**please review!**_


	10. Urgent News!

**_URGENT PLEASE READ _**

**Authors Note**

**OKAY SO I KNOE I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND IM SORRY BUT I JUST DONT THINK THAT IM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND I WILL DELETE IT DONT GET TOO ANGRY THAT I AM FOCUSING ALL MY ATTENTION ON MY NEW STORY .AS OF NOW _THE FALLEN WAY _PROGRESS IS BEING STOPPED UNTIL I FINISH MY VERSION OF _FINALE_.YOU CAN READ THAT IF U SORRY AGAIN READERS UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**_XOXO,_**

**_CHUCHIE_**


	11. Sweet Dreams

**sorry for the long wait i was handling the other review tell me what you would like to see in future chapters**

Chapter 11:

"I can't believe this!"Nora exclaimed dragging her suitcase through the studio.

"You had one thing Patch. One thing to remember and you screw it all up!"She shouted

"Angel I'm sorry I mixed up the dates. How was I supposed to know the tickets were for next weekend?"He asked

"Read it Patch! It clearly says it! Now everybody is waiting for us at the resort and we are not there!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"Patch said but Nora went into the bedroom and closed the door locking it. She sat on the bed with tears of anger running down her cheeks. They were on their way to the airport. She sent out a email to everyone saying to meet at a hotel in Miami. But plans changed when they weren't allowed on. What am I supposed to do? She thought to herself. Everybody was probably fuming that their money was wasted. The rattle of the doorknob broke Nora from her thoughts.

"Nora open the door"

"Go away!"she yelled at the ceiling wiping her tears.

"Angel I called Rixon and told him what happened. He said everyone hadn't even bought their tickets yet so don't worry. We'll just reschedule if you want."At those words Nora got up and opened the door.

"Really?"she hiccupped. Patch nodded and she ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry again Angel" Nora shook her head.

"Its fine. I don't really want to go to Miami anymore" She mumbled

"Where do you want to go?"He whispered

"Nowhere I just want to stay in Coldwater and do everything the old fashioned way" Patch smiled leaning down to give her a peck

"That's my girl"

"I love you. Thank you for calling Rixon and being considerate."She said changing into her pajamas

"I love you too. And I was just making up for my mistake Angel. I'm really so desperately sorry"

"Its fine I shouldn't have over reacted."She added as an after though climbing into the bed and under the sheets. She closed her eyes but before she drifted off to sleep she felt warm lips press against her forehead.

"Sweet dreams baby" He said.

* * *

The next time Nora woke up Patch wasn't in bed with her. All lights in the studio were off except for the bathroom and she could vaguely hear the shower running. She pulled the sheets off of her and padded lazily to the kitchen. Taking out cheese, Peanut butter, A jar of pickles and, Mayonnaise she made a midnight snack. She bit into the sandwich and thought it was the best thing she ever tasted. The shower stopped running and Patch walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Nora what are you doing?"He said quietly

"I'm eating duhh" She said as if it was the dumbest question in the world. Patch walked closer and looked at the ingredients she put in the sandwich.

"Eww Angel"

"I have night cravings!"She exclaimed. Patch sighed and shook his head walking towards the room. Nora made two more sandwiches and put them on a plate before putting the supplies away and walking in the bedroom. Patch was lying on his stomach shirtless with his boxers. Even though his eyes were closed Nora knew he wasn't asleep.

"Look at what I got for you baby" she said sitting on the edge next to him. He opened one eye groaned then closed it again.

"Can you please eat for me" She pleaded

"I don't want any of that nasty shit" He snapped. Nora gasped

"You don't have to be so mean captain grumpy pants. If you don't want any just say no."

"No Angel I don't want any I'm not that hungry right now."He said kindly

"Fine more for me" She said and got up to go to her side of the bed. She finished the last two sandwiches and snuggled up under Patch's arm for warmth. But didn't get the comfort she was looking for. She nudged his shoulder waking him.

"Can you hold me please?"She asked sheepishly

"What's wrong?"He mumbled

"Nothing" _I just want your arms around me_ she thought. He opened his arms and she snuggled nearer. He pressed a kiss to her temple and rested his hand over her belly.

"I love you. Both of you" He whispered

"I love you too"

**please type in a REVIEW below and submit running out of this question:Do you want Nora and Patch to have a boy or girl?And What should the childs name be?**


	12. The 'L' Word

Chapter 12:

The next day Gabe decided to pay a visit to his partner in crime. He rang the doorbell but there was no answer. He knocked a few times but still no answer. He texted but there wasn't a response. _Where could he be? _Gabe thought. When they previously met Rixon said he was going to be home because he had nothing better to do. So Gabe called the house phone he could hear it ring through the front door. But he didn't answer the house phone either. Gabe wasn't about to give up so he called Rixon's cell phone. He answered on the Fifth ring. _Finally _Gabe thought

"Yo" Rixon huffed

"What is your problem? Did you not hear me knocking on the door?"Gabe snapped

"No I didn't actually"

"Can you please come open the door? I've been standing out here forever"

"I can't I'm _busy_" Rixon said stretching the word

"Busy? _Ohh Busy_. Rixon your disgusting its 4 in the afternoon."

"I have needs okay. Give me...Ten minutes" He said Gabe sighed

"Fine Rix only ten. I'll walk extra slow to the store on the corner and get a sandwich" Gabe offered

"Thank you" He said and hung up.

_**10 Minutes later...**_

Gabe waited in the hall with a black bag in hand. He checked his watch it was 25 minutes after Rixon wouldn't be done anytime soon he leaned against the wall and played Subway Surfers until he heard the locks tumble on the door. To his surprise Roxy stepped out with her shoes in hand. She was wearing yellow Jeans and A graphic tee. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. Gabe checked his watch again it was ten minutes before five. He silently shook his head. Rixon appeared in the doorway behind her. They kissed and he heard her whisper to Rixon to text her later then she was gone. Gabe looked at Rixon disappointedly walking in the condo.

"What?"Rixon said but Gabe gave him the silent treatment sitting at the dining table.

"You are really sick" He said finally

"What did I do now Gabe?"

"You know next time give me heads up 'Hey Gabe maybe you shouldn't come over today because I'm screwing my ex' something!"Gabe said and bit angrily into his Philly cheese steak.

"I didn't know she was going to come over. Even if I did I wouldn't have told her no."Rixon said sitting across from Gabe.

"It's bad enough you had me waiting a half an hour. But not only are you playing Roxy but Dayna and Kourtney too. And P.S my sandwich is could because of it."He said getting up and throwing his sandwich into the microwave. Setting it to reheat.

"By the way me and Roxy aren't going out-"

"And that's a excuse for messing with her feelings" Gabe said cutting him off

"You didn't let me finish. Your little friend Dayna dipped on me the other night."Rixon confessed and Gabe gasped

"Stop!"He said dramatically

"Seriously I woke up she was gone. She didn't even say goodbye."Rixon said and this was news to Gabe so he calmed a little

"And what about Kourt" He said softly

"Kourtney is...I don't know" Rixon sighed genuinely confused

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know how I feel about her yet" Gabe smirked

"Are you telling me you might actually have feelings for her?"He said excited

"I've never felt anything like this for someone else" Rixon mumbled

"Oh my god! You're in love with her!"Gabe exclaimed. Rixon looked mortified

"Don't ever say the 'L' word in this house again" He warned Gabe. Gabe leveled his hands with his shoulders.

"Fine but I never thought I'd live to see the day. The playboy Rixon DeNile had true feelings for a woman" Gabe said with a proud smile

"Whatever all this talk about feelings is making me nauseas. I'm going to shower" Rixon said getting up from the dining table.

**reveiws please!**


	13. Perfect Strangers

Chapter 13: The Perfect Stranger

Rixon and Gabe skipped the line of a Nightclub and Mind tricked the security guard to let them in. The music of the Dj's speakers was vibrating throughout the club. The dance floor was packed with gyrating bodies. There were Blondes, Brunettes, Redheads and a handful of other women who had assorted colors in their head.

"Let's go to the bar" Gabe shouted in Rixons ear over the music. They made their way over to the bar and ordered a round of patron shots. The bartender came back with their tray and the night began. During their second round a girl with black hair and blonde streaks came over and flirted with Gabe.

"Hi I'm lea" She said holding her hand out.

"Gabe" He answered and shook it turning in his bar stool. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled seductively at him.

"I think you're really cute and I want to get to know you better" She said her hand trailing from his shoulder to his chest. She was wearing a one sleeve nude dress and Red pumps with lips to match. She was cute but not drops dead gorgeous. Her face was round and she kind of reminded Rixon of a china doll. But her figure was perfect. She wasn't too skinny but toned with curves in all the right places. They talked for a while and Gabe rested his hands on her hips pulling her closer. They whispered in each other's ear and stole a few kisses. After a while one kiss turned into a make out session. Gabe noticed that Lea had a Tongue piercing and he played with it she moaned and pulled away tugging his lip between her teeth.

"Let's go back to my place" He said in her ear she nodded and he patted Rixon on the back before taking her to the exit. They took a taxi to Gabe's condo. He opened the door and led her in.

"Do you want the grand tour?"Gabe asked. Lea leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss.

"No thank you" She whispered. Gabe hastily pulled her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed while she giggled. He crawled on top of her and they made out for a long time. His hand searched for the zipper to her dress but he couldn't find it.

"It's in the front" She mumbles against his lips. Lea stands in between his legs so that they are the same height and slowly unzips her dress then pulls it off her shoulder. She was only wearing a purple thong underneath. She stood with confidence and wasn't ashamed of her body.

"Turn around" Gabe said in a husky voice. She smiled and turned her back facing him. He placed his hand on her luscious behind and squeezed with a groan.

"Let me guess you're an ass man?"She said grinning cheekily. He gasped

"How did you know?"

"I always get the Ass men" She said matter of flatly. He chuckled and spanked her hard. She moaned and he did it again this time to the other cheek. Her core started to get wet really wet and she could tell it was gonna be a very long night. Lea Turned to face him again and he grabbed her breasts kneading them and stroking her nipples. He took one into his mouth and suckled. With his other hand he rubbed the front of panty. Working her clit. She moaned louder this time and pulled his hair. She tugged his shirt off and kissed his neck. He kept working her till she was on the brink of Cumming then he stopped. She pushed him to lay back and undid his pants pulling them over his hips and down to his ankles. Gabe licked his lips in anticipation to what happens next. Lea lightly caressed his member awaking it. She stroked its tip tenderly and he let out a small sigh placing his hand on her head. Not forcing her but begging for her to put her mouth on him. She knew what he wanted and put him on her tongue licking up and down slowly. He moaned as she took him all the way down her throat then back again over and over. He pulled her hair and she pulled off of him with a wet 'pop'" He kicked off his jeans and tugged off her panties. The kissed a little more and rubbed against each other. She straddled him and her juiced trailed all over his lower stomach and onto his manhood. He reached into the nightstand and hastily grabbed a magnum. He handed it to her and she put it on him. She put her hands on his shoulders for support and sank down onto him. He moaned but she hissed in pain.

"You ok?"He whispers breathlessly

She nods, "Yeah it's just really tight and your really big" Boy was she right or was she right?!She was tighter than any girl he could remember but so wet! He put his hands on her breasts and squeezed. She rose slowly then rammed back down. Elicting a moan of surprise from both of them. He moved his hands to her hips and moved her faster on his member. She yelled in ecstasy and creamed on him. That was quick! He thought. Lea was really sensitive .He switched their position so she was on her knees and her head was on the bed while he kneeled behind her. This was his favorite he has the perfect view of the girls ass. He put on hand on her butt and the other guided his shaft inside of her. He took slow deliberate strokes savoring the feeling of her around him. He trusted faster and harder gripping her hips.

"I'm gonna cum again" She exclaimed and moments later she came on him again he groaned still pumping into the slick tight canal._Damn!_ He thought. She went limp and he laid her on her back. He kneeled between her legs and held her thighs open so he could pound deeper. She screamed and played with her nipples biting her finger.

"You look so sexy babe" He said and leaned down licking the shell of her ear. Lea moaned hotly in his ear turning him on even further. Their panting breaths and moans filled the room. He pounded harder into her core stretching her open. She creamed his name over and over. He grabbed her thigh and brought it up for a better angle feeling his orgasm begin.

"Fuck!"She screamed and came a third time. He trusted harder he ever had in his whole life. The bed started to creak as it hit the wall. One Two Three Four Five Six times before he stilled with a grunt and shot off into the rubber. They gave each other a sloppy kiss as he rolled off of her and tossed the condom unceremoniously to the floor. Lea recovered first and she laughed whole heartedly.

"What's so funny?"Gabe mumbled half way incoherent

"That was really intense" she said still not believing what just happened.

"Mmmmmm"Was all he said in response. They laid in bed staring at the ceiling in awe of the connection between them. Niether could even process it.

"I should get going" she said but didn't make a move to get up.

"Yup"He said popping the 'p'.She got up and took the sheet with her. She scanned the room for her dress and realized her shoes were on during the whole escapade.

"Oh My God!"Lea screamed

"What?"Gabe said now alert. He turned to see her pointing at the bed in shock. There was a huge wet stain where she was just laying. Gabe chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. It happens" He said smugly. She blushed and zipped up her dress.

"No panties?"He asked she shrugged

"Can't find em" She turned towards the door and Gabe got up pulling on boxers. She looked at him questioningly.

"Let me walk you to the door" He explained. She nodded and they made their way to the front door. Seeing this as his last chance he asked for her number. She wrote it on his hand. He opened the door for her and she turns to give him a goodbye kiss. Their lips meet and tongues thrash against each other and he played with her piercing. She pulls away sucking on his bottom lip and he moaned quietly.

"Call me" She said and winked.

"Damn!"Was all he could say. She giggled and walked to the elevator. He closed the door behind her and plugged her number into his phone before it faded. He fell on the bed with a huff. And fell asleep with Lea on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AUTHORS NOTE:PLEASE READ IT IS URGENT**_

_**SORRY TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT THIS IS NEWS I NEED TO BE SPREAD QUICKLY SO TELL YOUR FELLOW READERS.I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE I HAVE STARTED ANEW ITS CALLLED Together Forever IT IS IN THE HUSH HUSH ARHIVE OR YOU CAN FIND IT UNDER MY PROFILE. EITHER I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAVE RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY OR I JUST DONT HAVE ANY TIME TO UPDATE .LIKE I SAID IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS I AM EXPECTING A BABY GIRL IF YOU WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY JUST PM ME AND MAYBE I'LL RECONSIDER THE DECISION OF ENDING THIS STORYS PROGRESS**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**CHUCHIEX3**_


	15. Boyfriend Material

**I decided i will continue THIS story im not sure about the others sorry This chapter is a little short.**

Chapter 15:  
The sun was rising on the horizon. The sky was a purple and orange blend. Gabe was spooning with the girl next to him breathing in her scent. She was awake for a while but didn't want to disturb him. So she just laid there and replayed the pleasure of last night over and over in her head. Gabe stirred awake and pulled her tighter against his body breathing in her scent. It brought a smile to her face.  
"Good morning" She said.  
"I could get used to this" He mumbles and plants a kiss behind her ear. She turns in his arms and runs her fingers through his hair.  
"I really enjoyed last night" Lea says and kisses his chest. He cups the side of her face and leans in for a kiss.  
"Me too. I think we should get together more often" Gabe says. Silently begging she'll accept his proposal. Lea giggled softly.  
"Are you asking me out?"She teased  
"No I Just think what happened last night doesn't have to end."  
"So you want to be fuck buddies?"Gabe shrugged.  
"Whatever you want to call it babe" He smirked and Lea kissed him again before getting up and putting on her clothes. He watched her the entire time but she was silent.  
"Did I say something wrong?"He asked while she pulled on her shoes. She shook her head 'No'.  
"Those kinds of relationships never work. Eventually one of us will start to get feelings for the other and get hurt."She explained putting on her jacket.  
"No offense but you don't seem like boyfriend material."She blew a kiss to him and made her way out of the apartment. Gabe laid there stunned and speechless. He will never be able to forget her.

**please review.I wont Update for about a week but Chapter 16 is already written ;-p**


End file.
